


They say angels don’t feel...

by Hectatess



Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), During Canon, Feelings, Gen, Mostly negative, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Anna is troubled. She starts to feel, starts to doubt. So, as a precaution, she appoints a successor. Logically, it should have been  Uriel, but something about that angel ruffles Anna’s feathers. So, she goes with her heart.Uriel overhears one too many conversations, and now something dark is hiding in his mind, in his being. And sometimes... sometimes that comes out to play.
Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	They say angels don’t feel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Why did Uriel hate Anna so much?  
> Here’s my take on it for the fourth SPN Character appreciation week.
> 
> Banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumblr

  
“So I hear we’re raiding Hell.” 

Anna looked up from whetting her blade. “Uriel,” she greeted, emotionless. “You heard correctly, but it is still a decade or two away.”

Uriel cocked his vulture head, while his fox head blinked at his commander. His cobra head swayed as it watched the baby and his older brother in the magical peephole Anna had up. “Which one will be our target?”

Anna’s delicate peacock face watched the window to Earth as well, but her cheetah head wrinkled it’s maw in distaste. Uriel was one of her least favourite brothers to work with. He had a mean, biased streak. “You will be informed in due time, Uriel,” she answered, doe head glaring at Uriel.

“Hm. I hope it’s the baby. It seems less inclined to object.” Uriel turned all his heads to his commander and dipped them. “Do advise me in time which mud-monkey I need to get out.” He took his leave and flew off.

Anna tossed her blade carefully to the side and watched the True Vessels. The eldest was telling the youngest a story. The youngest, just a week old, blinked its big, grey eyes and put a tiny fist in its mouth. “Mud-monkeys… why doesn’t anyone see their value? Look at that tiny human being, caring for an even tinier one, as if it is the father. How are these beings below us? We have a Father, yet none of us remember him, save the four eldest. We assume he cares, but a physical bond, like these brothers have? No. None can remember His touch. Or even His voice. How is that better?” Anna sighed and kept looking at the green painted house in Lawrence, Kansas.

oooOooo

“Castiel, dear brother,” Anna noticed the bee head swivelling both of its eyes at her, but the black panther, the crow and the humanoid were watching other things. Anna smiled. Castiel was her subordinate, but also her favourite brother. He showed signs of insatiable curiosity and a certain oddness in his doing. “I want you to know that I have asked Commander Michael to promote you to my spot, should I… should something happen to me.”

Castiel’s heads instantly snapped around to her. “But Anna… sister… what could happen to you? Who would try and harm you? You are a good angel.” Worry radiated from every head and Castiel spread his big, black wings, their iridescence causing the light to paint rainbows on the dark feathers, and wrapped Anna in their embrace. “Don’t talk like that, Anna…”

Anna put on a brave face and smiled at Castiel’s humanoid face. Its blue eyes were soft and loving and Anna couldn’t help but wonder how Castiel would be as a partner. “It’s just a precaution, Castiel. Even us angels don’t know what the next day brings…”

Castiel sighed and let her go. “Agreed. Then, should something happen to you, Father forbid, I will happily take your place as commander.” Anna looked into those blue eyes and smiled.

“Thank you, brother. Then I am happy to have arranged this. It is how I wish it to be.” She bumped her cheetah maw against Castiel’s panther one and flew off.

oooOooo

Anna tested the tip of her blade against her finger and nodded. It was sharp as it could be. She sighed as she balanced on the edge of Heaven. She had watched life on Earth and found it to be more desirable than being an angel. She nicked her doe head under the chin, right on that soft spot where it connected with the neck. Her Grace pulsed and slipped out, running over her fingers.

She wound it around her hand and yanked, toppling herself over the edge. She thought she saw movement with her peacock eyes, but pain unimaginable blurred her vision as she fell. She yanked again, unraveling more Grace. Her hand relaxed and the Grace slid free, tumbling along with her. A feeling of peace came over her as she shot towards Earth,

oooOooo

Uriel stretched his cobra neck and hissed in irritation. So, Anna had appointed that scatterbrained beelover Castiel as her secondary. How could she? Castiel might have been useful as a strategist, a tactical guy, but he couldn’t lead a garrison. He was too soft. 

Had Uriel not been dozing in the corner of the common room of their garrison, he wouldn’t have overheard Anna talking to their weird brother. Something hot and bitter bubbled in Uriel’s stomach. He didn’t want to scrutinise it. He just allowed it to exist. 

oooOooo

Uriel glared at Castiel, where his brother was happily tending to some beehives in a quiet heaven, where some human soul was flying a kite. That angel was so weird. Totally not suited to lead anything.

Uriel turned away and made his way to a far away spot, near the edge of Heaven. A movement made him stop. Anna. He recognised the white peacock. What was she doing here? He peeked around a corner.

Anna stood with her back to him, but he recognised the blueish-white glow. Grace. But… when Anna made a soft, pained sound, Uriel suddenly realised what was happening. She was falling. She chose to fall… Disdain and disgust rose inside him, originating from the hot and bitter spot deep down. So she chose to become a mud-monkey and leave that oddball Castiel in charge? Now they would never succeed in retrieving that important soul, once the time was there. Anger boiled inside Uriel. Anna shouldn’t be allowed to ever regain her Grace. 

He tucked his wings in and dove after his falling sister. She changed shape as she fell. Her heads disappeared, her wings molted to nothing. All that was left was a tiny spec of light, barely visible, even for Uriel. Her Grace, however, drew a fiery trail through the sky, before hitting a grass filled meadow. An oak tree shot up from its impact. Uriel grinned and cut open the bark. Anna’s Grace trickled out. He caught it in a tiny vial and hung it around his neck. With an elated laugh, Uriel took to the skies. Anna would always be human now.

Uriel watched his commander, his cobra spat at the title, streak off into a corridor of the side. Was the coward running? A demon lashed at his wings with its tail, and Uriel got distracted. After he killed the demon, he looked around, panting. Castiel’s voice called out at him to follow, but Uriel was loath to follow orders from him. The betrayal Anna had delivered to him was still stinging and every order Castiel gave, made Uriel want to do the exact opposite. Castiel said to stick together, to not wander off alone. Uriel barked a derisive sound with his fox head and decided that he would find this Righteous Man, Dean Winchester, on his own. That would prove to Michael that Anna was mistaken and that he, Uriel, should have been made commander. He turned off his connection to Castiel and flew off into another corridor.

He was slaughtering demons, deep in the seventh pit of Hell, when the muting of his bond with Castiel was rudely broken. “Dean Winchester is saved!” his commander’s voice rang out exultantly. With a snarl, Uriel smote every demon in his vicinity and made his way back to heaven. He was bruised, battered and above all bitter. 

Seeing Samandriel, a big bruise on his gazelle face and a cut across his cougar’s cheek, he landed, panting, and asked how it had happened. Samandriel told him that they had fought and fought, until Castiel had found the Righteous Man in a nondescript torture area. Samandriel and Rachel had secured the passage out for Castiel and the Winchester. Rachel in front, Samandriel at the rear.

“Brother… is that how you got so hurt?” Uriel asked. He would have put Rachel at the back. She was more fierce than Samandriel and would have held the demons off with less injuries.

Samandriel nodded. “Indeed, brother Uriel. But I had the easy job. Rachel… wow. It was as if she had two thirds of Hell pitted against her. They were really trying to keep that soul. Castiel had anticipated that they wouldn’t put the Righteous Man in a high profile area, and that our way out would be even more difficult than our way in, and he was right. I am glad Michael gave him command.” 

Uriel plastered on a fake smile and nodded. He had been in the seventh pit, because all high-end souls went there, and he would have given their all getting in. Getting out would be a sinch, he had thought. He would have taken way too long to get the right soul, and get him out again. His bitterness grew as he realised that Anna, curse her, had been right all along. “I will go to my quarters and recuperate. I suggest you do the same, brother.” With that he left.

Lying on his cot, Uriel dangled the vial of Grace in front of his face. “Even human and powerless, you taunt and thwart me, Anabiel. I hate you. And I hate Castiel for being your unwitting puppet. We will meet again, Anna, and then I will crush you.”


End file.
